


Snapshots

by iblamerose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Football | Soccer, I was gonna write smut for it but then I didn't, M/M, Merlin is a cute dork, Merlin like to take pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblamerose/pseuds/iblamerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is the new photography student who's sparked the interest of a certain football captain, Arthur Pendragon. Merlin likes to take pictures of things that catch his eye, and Arthur happens to be one of those things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots

Merlin walked around the vast campus, his camera bag slung over his shoulder. His camera was in his hands, snapping pictures of anything and everything that interested him. The trees, the leaves slowly falling to the ground, the buildings (in all fairness the architecture was pretty old, it was interesting), and he zoomed in to catch the small rabbit near the bushes. The lens was still slightly zoomed in when he was looking through it to see what to capture next, when he saw blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, he had no control over the finger that snapped a picture. The guy looked up and Merlin hurried away, cheeks flushed, tucking his camera into the bag. 

He slid into his seat easily and with red cheeks. His first day and he already has a crush. 'Thank god for homeroom' he thought, sighing.  
Right as the bell rang someone walked in. Merlin sat up straighter when he saw that it was the guy, as in the guy he took a creepy stalker picture of. And then he sat down two seats in front of Merlin. Of fucking course, he could guess that majority of homeroom would be Merlin staring at the back of this guy's head. Merlin held his breath for a second before quickly letting go and stuck further down into the uncomfortable plastic chair.

********

Arthur. His name is Arthur Pendragon. And he is the fucking captain of the football team. He also seems to be the headmaster's son, if rumors are anything to go by (in this school they really are). 

And it's possible (definite) that Merlin has, on more than one occasion, gone to the football practices to take the casual photo. As much would have it, Arthur had a habit of taking off his jersey every time he made a goal. Which, to Merlin's pleasure, was very often. 

Merlin signed up for a position with the school newspaper. Specifically, the sports photography. Camelot's first big game was this Friday and that would be Merlin's first proper assignment.

At lunch Gwen, Merlin's long time best friend, began rambling about this new kid in her theatre class named Lance. She went on and on about how she really hopes he gets the part of the knight meant to rescue her in the upcoming medieval times based production. She was so obviously smitten. Her eyes glowed as she talked about him, she strung the finest words together in an attempt to properly describe him. Merlin was amazed by the larger than life 'picture' Gwen painted of him.

After lunch, Merlin was at his locker when Arthur and his friends passed by. He unintentionally held his breath when they walked right in front of him. He exhaled slowly as he watched them walk away.  
*****  
On very rare occasions Merlin could get Gwen to let him take some pictures of her. She was, as it turns out, incredibly photogenic. On more often occasions Merlin took random pictures of an unsuspecting Arthur from across the courtyard. He captured the wind blowing through his hair and his eyes that were such a perfect shade of blue.

**********

The day of the game came quickly and Merlin was anticipating it immensely. Everybody was filled with energy and the day went by in a flash. Before he knew it Merlin was out on the field snapping many pictures while the players ran swiftly across the field chasing after the ball and scoring goals. Camelot definitely had one of the best football programs in the country. And it showed.

The game ran over time and into penalty kicks, and Camelot won 4-3. Merlin walked over to congratulate the team, he knew some of them, like Elyan and Lance. But others he didn't. He did know Arthur, not personally, but his camera was quite familiar with his blue eyes. Merlin mustered up enough courage to verbally congratulate him. But not without make a fool of himself of course. "G-great job out there mate" he said smiling like an idiot. "I'm sorry, do I know you". "Oh, well no, I'm Merlin" he stuck out his hand politely. "Great" Arthur replied sarcastically, purposely ignoring Merlin's outstretched hand. "Clotpole" Merlin muttered under his breath. "Is that even a word?" Arthur nearly shouted as Merlin walked away, and for a second Merlin thought he heard a hint of playfulness in Arthur's voice. That thought was quickly and easily dismissed. As far as first impressions go, that still wasn't Merlin's worst.

********

The next day Merlin was at the newspaper office. "Um Merlin why is it that there are far more pictures of only Arthur than there are of the actual team" Morgana, the editor, asked, an eyebrow raised. "W-well that's because he's the team captain" Merlin stuttered making it sound like a question. "But they aren't all from the game and a lot of them look really close up, specifically this one of just his eyes" she responded, holding up the picture in question. Merlin ran out of the room.

********

Every game Merlin attempted to talk to Arthur. But he was so much of an arrogant prat that Merlin would always end up walking away quickly.

But then there was one time when Merlin accidentally left his camera behind and Arthur picked it up, took (more than) a couple pictures of his own, and dropped it off at the newspaper office for Merlin to find on Monday.

*********

It was Monday and Merlin was freaking out because he had lost his camera. Not to mention he had newspaper first period and he was utterly screwed. 

When he got there he ran straight to the desk where he saw his camera sitting. He picked it up, hugging it and smiling like a fool. "Are you okay Merlin?" Morgana asked as she walked in, looking at him questioningly. "Huh, yeah, of course" Merlin said trying to look casual as he put his camera down gently. As soon as Morgana left the room he picked it up again. He quickly walked out of the room, camera in hand. As soon as he entered the hallway he looked down at his camera, turning it on. Among the most recent pictures there was quite the collection of close-ups, of Merlin. The most recent picture was that of Arthur, smiling.

Merlin nearly dropped his camera. He held in a shriek, rather unsuccessfully. Gwen gave him an odd look as she walked past him. He put his camera away, still giddy. 

 

Merlin's next assignment wasn't till the championship. The captain of the opposing team was Cenred who held a reputation of brutality and quite an impressive winning streak. But Merlin didn't doubt Camelot, believing they could still win. He especially didn't doubt Arthur's ability as a captain. This season, Camelot remained undefeated as well. 

The championship wasn't for 3 more weeks. In the mean time, everybody was getting hyped about it and the football practices became longer. Merlin found other things to photograph, the banners hung around the school, his friends (Elena, Freya, Gwen, Lance, Elyan, etc.), and of course, Arthur remained as his favorite subject to capture.  
******  
With the championship in one week, everyone was buzzing with anticipation and it seemed to be the only thing people talked about. As Merlin walked into the newspaper office, Morgana bombarded him with questions. "Are you ready for the championship? Do you have enough film for it? It's not like you'll be the only one from the newspaper there, but it is important that you focus on the players. You won't have any trouble with that, will you?" Merlin took a moment to process what was said. "It'll be fine Morgana, and I will make sure to focus on the players" he replied, slightly rushed. She calmed down "Oh and I know you won't have a problem getting great shots of the team captain" Morgana spoke with a knowing glint in her eye. Merlin blushed before backing into his desk chair silently and somewhat cautiously. Still managing to trip, falling backwards onto his chair.  
******  
Before he knew it, it was the day of the championship and as far as Merlin could tell, literally, everyone was going to the game. It was a home game so that made that idea more plausible. Merlin had replaced his film with a fresh new one. He had a feeling he might use all of that film.

School that day passed by, seemingly, quicker than ever. And by the time the game was starting, the bleachers were full to the maximum and some people even sat on the ground with either lawn chairs, towels, or blankets. Merlin spotted some of his friends in the bleachers as well as on the ground. The game went on and on, Merlin snapping as many pictures as he could manage, until finally the referee blew his whistle to signal the end of the game. Camelot won 4-0, Cenred looked about ready to kill somebody, namely Arthur. It was then that Arthur announced they were going to the nearest pizza joint to celebrate the victory. Merlin didn't hesitate before heading over with the others to the pizza place. He congratulated the team members he knew and smiled at those he didn't. As it so happened, when Merlin went to smile at Arthur, he was already looking at Merlin and smiling contentedly. Merlin quickly put his head down to hide his, very noticeable, blush. The crowd nearly took up all the open booths and tables and Merlin ended up being squeezed into a booth between Lance and Elyan, also across from Arthur. 

Merlin looked across the table and Arthur gave him a lopsided smile that set off butterflies in Merlin's stomach. He smiled back, cheerfully. A huge pizza was brought to their table, and everyone dug in as soon as it was put down. Most of them acted like pigs, eating as much as they could in each bite. Merlin, even though he was actually quite hungry, ate more civilly than most.

Merlin began to smell alcohol and knew somebody had brought some along to celebrate. As it turns out, it was Gwaine, who did rather poorly in his attempt to conceal it. About an hour, or so, later, less people were around but everyone who was there, was standing around talking and laughing. Merlin was talking to, a very drunk, Gwaine. He kept tripping over his words and Merlin kept laughing. Arthur walked up to them both. As soon as he did, Gwaine had to excuse himself to go to the bathroom, to throw up, most likely. They both stood there awkwardly, in a sort of perpetual silence. "You did great out there on the field today" Merlin said to break the silence. Arthur smiled "Thanks, Merlin". At that point Merlin nearly fell to his knees. 

He regained his composure and spoke again "So, um thanks for finding my camera, and returning it". Arthur's smile grew wider, a twinkle shone from his eyes "Oh that was no problem, you do take a lot of photos". Merlin panicked "So I guess you saw those, well this is hard to explain but I promise I'm not a stalker". He laughed "I'll trust you on that, but I am flattered". Merlin smiled with relief "I am flattered by the pictures you took as well". Arthur blushed and Merlin watched him with adoration.  
"Get a room" Elyan shouted and others shouted in agreement.  
Arthur looked directly at Merlin "Maybe not a room just yet, but how's a kiss, for now?". "That would do quite nicely" Merlin responded as Arthur leaned forward moulding their lips together. It was passionate and heated but sweet nonetheless. Wolf whistles were thrown throughout the diner (by mostly Percy and Elyan, and Merlin is sure Gwaine would have joined in had he been out of the bathroom). Slowly, they both pulled away, resting their foreheads against one another's. Merlin pecked Arthur's lips once more. Arthur smiled.

 

"You're quite the photographer"

"Why thank you"

**Author's Note:**

> It took me so long to get around to finishing this. I told myself I would write smut for it, but I guess I didn't. Maybe next time. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
